


I'll Do You The Right Way

by 655321



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, It's sweet, M/M, Unsafe Sex, it's cute, it's sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/655321/pseuds/655321
Summary: “Poe, I want to do more than just make out. Will you show me how?”Poe's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but then his expression softened to one that Finn was very familiar with; one that was helpful and trusting and sympathetic.“Oh. Buddy. Don't worry. I'm gonna take care of you.”





	I'll Do You The Right Way

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist ~ https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL3xA5sitGyAGCvGbVf5tJaQMjUL1ykrCv
> 
> So, the title. lol. Yeah I saw a gif of Oscar Isaac from that Chivas Regal advert and I was just like "oh. That's gonna make me write porn."

My soul and yours are the same,

You appear in me, I in you,

We hide in each other.

-Rumi

 

Hold me, trust me  
You know you can hide in my arms all night now  
Hold me, trust me  
I'm gonna ride in your love all night

Lost in your light  
I wanna stay right here all night  
Let's get lost in the light

-Dua Lipa, “Lost in Your Light” (ft. Miguel)

  


“Poe,” Finn shuddered out a breath with his partner’s name on it.

Poe smiled against the other man’s lips. There wasn't much that made Poe Dameron blush, but somehow Finn always found a way. Poe’s attention was on Finn’s lips and the younger man’s stocky, muscled body that he was currently feeling up through the familiar fabric of a worn-in shirt. That Finn had to wear Poe's clothes for lack of his own was both a blessing and a curse; he looked damn good in them and subsequently Poe was keyed-up anytime Finn was around. Fortunately Poe was pretty good at self-control.

Finn had one of his legs between Poe’s, and for all Finn’s innocence, sometimes Poe swore the other man had to know what he was doing. Poe was rutting his hips gently against Finn’s thigh while Finn's hands were in his hair. Slowly those hands dragged across Poe’s body, caressing his neck and exploring the clothed expanse of his chest.

This was about as far as they went. Not every night. Once in a while, when they had the time and weren't completely exhausted. Mostly it was all heavy looks and lingering hugs, a peck on the cheek or maybe a real kiss if they could steal a moment. When they got time alone together in Poe’s cabin, it was like this; make-outs that began slow and exploratory and ramped up to steamy indulgence and maybe some dry-humping when one of them really lost composure. Which is where Poe was now, without composure; moaning between every kiss and biting back the words that echoed in his brain. He wasn't going to push Finn into anything. Everything had to be on Finn's terms, full stop.

The sound that Poe made when Finn's hand slowly and deliberately slipped between them to palm Poe's hard-on was practically a howl. Finn cut it off with a kiss. His hand didn't move, only rested against Poe's trousers, but Poe's hips squirmed with a lustful inertia.

“Finn.”

“You're so gorgeous, Dameron,” Finn muttered against his neck.

“Wha-” Poe could barely form words, and he was cut off anyway when Finn nipped at his neck, only to soothe the flesh a second later with his tongue.

Finn's palm slowly stroked along Poe's confined shaft, making the pilot gasp out curses and half-words. Poe really wanted to snark something about Finn finally working up his confidence, but his brain had nothing to work with. Finn backed off from Poe's neck just to watch the pilot’s reaction to the movement of his hand. For Poe it was absolute torture, but Finn had a great view of a desperate Poe Dameron heaving great panting breaths with his eyes rolling back and his hips begging for more than he was ever going to get with them both fully clothed. Poe's hands clung tight enough to the shirt encasing Finn’s body that they may have been ready to rip the fabric right off. Finn thought that Poe looked about how he felt, and he knew having Poe looking desperate like this gave him a blustery confidence that he couldn't actually back up. Finn grunted, first expressing desire, but it became a frustrated little whine. He pulled his hand away and set it on Poe's hip. Poe's breath began to steady as he peered back at Finn with a look that was half a pout and half a plea.

“Poe,”

Poe simply waited while Finn found his words.

“Poe, I want to do more than just make out. Will you show me how?”

Poe's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but then his expression softened to one that Finn was very familiar with; one that was helpful and trusting and sympathetic.

“Oh. Buddy,” Poe touched Finn’s cheek, then held him softly at the side of the neck. “Don't worry. I'm gonna take care of you.”

So Finn exhaled his worry, and Poe covered his lips with his. It took all of Poe's fortitude not to simply jump the other man and ravage him senseless. The heat building up in him was excruciating; it had been building for far longer than just tonight.

“Wanna lie back for me?”

Finn did so with wide eyes and a nod and a demure, whispered “okay.” Poe was in leader-mode now; he had a mission. One might never have known that only a moment ago he was writhing helpless under Finn's affection. Finn's manufactured confidence went the same way as Poe's passivity, and honestly the younger man was relieved to have orders to follow.

“Now, first things first, we have to get naked,” Poe said with a smile and the remark did its job of easing the tension.

Seeing Finn's smile, Poe stripped his own shirt off, and then helped Finn with the one he wore. Poe stood from the bed to take off his trousers, and then returned to Finn. Poe took the opportunity of a little payback, teasing Finn before he got him fully nude. He planted kisses over Finn’s chest, trailing down to his hips and glancing back up at Finn seductively while he slowly unfastened the trousers. Finn looked absolutely gorgeous with his thickly muscled arms behind his head, intently watching Poe as he pulled the trousers off his legs. They both had to take a moment to bask in this near-nakedness; more exposed to each other than they had been yet.

“Is this okay?” Poe asked, even though he could see clearly that Finn was okay.

“Yes!” Finn answered immediately, “better than okay.”

Poe nodded. “Good. We can stop anytime you want. All you have to do is say so. It's important that you tell me what you need, okay?”

“I don't want to stop,” Finn forced out the words in a rush; his chest was heaving.

Poe smiled, and bent to kiss him.

“Just relax, buddy.”

Finn only nodded, but did not relax. Poe proceeded to strip off his own shorts, a relieved sigh escaping him, and he palmed and stroked his own cock briefly. Before he could do the same for Finn, the younger man had beat him to it. Poe bit back a moan at seeing Finn's cock exposed, but immediately smirked. He could not wait to have that thing in him. Finn was blushing, probably as much from being seen as from seeing Poe.

Poe straddled the younger man, and Finn let out a gasp that Poe promptly swallowed up in a kiss. The making-out that they had both become accustomed to now had its stakes raised significantly, for now skin was laid on bare skin, and naked, rigid cocks were slipping against one another and becoming wet in the process.

“Poe! Poe!”

Finn was moaning between their kisses, his hands frantically roaming the pilot's body, trying to feel all of him all at once. He was tugging at Poe's hair, clutching at his broad shoulders, gripping his firm biceps, all while Poe worked his lips and tongue deliberately down Finn's throat, over his collarbone, across his shoulders. When Poe's tongue teased at Finn's nipples, the younger man jolted as if shocked. Poe soothed him with sure hands stroking up the side of his torso and under his back as Finn arched his body up against Poe's.

Poe took Finn's cock in his hand then, in a teasing grip; not nearly tight enough to be satisfying. It made the younger man squirm and whine openly. He wasn't trying to play anything off now. His brown eyes were open, latched onto Poe while the pilot teased him. Poe could only smile back and bite his own lip. Finn looked absolutely delicious and Poe was ready to eat him up. He stroked Finn's cock a few times before he set his lips to it; kissing along the shaft as he glanced up at Finn, who was shaking keeping himself propped up on his elbows so he could watch Poe. Next he laved his tongue along the organ, and finally stretched his lips around it, slowly engulfing Finn in the wet heat of his mouth. Finn threw his head back to wail and shout Poe's name through the pleasure. Poe didn't stifle a laugh; he'd barely done anything and Finn looked ready to fall apart. The laugh vibrated into Finn, who shouted out again but tipped his head forward, leaning on his own shoulder, to fix Poe with a heavy-lidded, smouldering gaze. Now, Poe started to get down to business; slowly sucking Finn deeper into his mouth, bobbing his head along what length of the shaft he could comfortably take before easing it in deeper, deeper until he could feel it at the back of his throat. His eyes fluttered up to Finn, who, still moaning, still muttering Poe's name, was watching wide-eyed and slack-jawed as Poe seemed hell-bent on taking his entire cock into his mouth. Poe sucked hard, and stroked his mouth slowly along the shaft, making Finn shake and cry out for him. But he wasn't aiming to make Finn come this way; there was still plenty he wanted to show the younger man.

Poe buried his face under Finn's balls, giving a teasing lick across the skin between his hole and his sac before sucking one testicle into his mouth and then the other. Finn was moaning and gasping out his name all the while but when Poe's tongue teased the rim of Finn's hole, Finn's whole body shook and he shouted with such emphatic surprise that it left him coughing and gasping for air. Poe leaned back to let Finn recover, kissing at his chest and arms instead.

“You like that?” Poe asked when Finn could speak again.

“Poe, what was - what -” he knew what Poe had done but the idea of someone doing it was an assault on his rational mind.

“You want me to do it again?”

“Hell, yes,” Finn replied, and spread his legs for Poe without even a blush.

Poe grinned and settled himself back between Finn's legs. He began lapping at Finn's hole with the flat of his tongue. The slow, broad strokes of his tongue drove Finn to writhing and moaning desperately. His hips were moving without his mind, just following Poe's mouth and needing more. Poe glanced up to watch the other man’s face and thought about how good Finn would look being fucked.

“Damn, you taste good, Finn,” Poe groaned and bit at Finn's thigh and gave them both a moment to breathe.

In response, Finn moaned and wiggled his hips and dropped his hands down to his ass to hold himself open. Poe used the tip of his tongue to trace the tight muscle of Finn's hole; making him moan, and making him wet as Poe worked his tongue inside him. As his tongue slipped deeper, he could move his mouth so that his tongue gently fucked Finn. The sounds the younger man made for him were intoxicating; he could lose himself in it, but that Finn slipped a hand through his hair and gently coaxed him away, stammering out his name.

“Poe, will you,” Finn gasped as Poe's mouth left his body, “will you show me what you're doing with your tongue?”

With a grin, Poe moved his mouth to Finn's belly button and laved his tongue flat across it before demonstrating exactly the movements his tongue had made at Finn's hole. Slowly circling the little indentation of flesh, sucking at it gently, and probing the tip shallowly inside.

“Poe, let me try.”

Poe grinned eagerly and Finn pulled him into a kiss, completely unfazed that Poe's tongue had just been in his ass. Poe loved it, growling into Finn's mouth while their tongues twined and Finn guided the pilot onto his back. Poe couldn't help groping his ass now that the younger man was atop him, but Finn, eager, moved down Poe's body. Finn started by licking and kissing at Poe's cock, and Poe was enraptured just watching Finn's face, his eyes wide and flicking between Poe's face and his cock. Already Poe's hips were rocking gently. Finn wrapped a hand around the shaft while, experimentally, he tasted the precome leaking from the head. When Finn took the head of Poe's cock in his mouth Poe had to manually remind himself how to breathe. Finn took a little more into his mouth, and sucked hard, bobbing his head shallowly over only the first couple inches, but still Poe's back arched off the bed and he had to grip at Finn's shoulder.

“Is that good, buddy?”

“Fucking hell, Finn,” the rest of Poe's curses melted into groans as he thrashed, hands gripping the sheets.

Every one of his muscles felt taut and coiled from trying to restrain his hips from bucking up into Finn's mouth. Finn was a bit more liberal when he returned to Poe's cock, slicking every inch of the shaft with his tongue flat against it, and then curling his tongue around it; clearly experimenting with different techniques. Poe whined, and Finn smiled, pleased with all the new sounds he was pulling out of his partner. Again, he drew the cock into his mouth, taking it deeper than before and getting the hang of keeping the suction while his mouth stroked the length. Poe's fingers gently played along Finn's neck and shoulders. Poe spread his legs wide and it helped dull the ache in the pit of his stomach.

“Oh, Finn, yeah. Buddy, you're a natural.”

When Finn glanced up at Poe with most of Poe's dick in his mouth, Poe nearly came just from the sight. Not much longer and Finn pulled off, though. He took several deep breaths.

“You alright?”

Finn nodded, still panting. “Yeah. That is- It's gonna take a lot of practice.”

“You did great. And we have plenty of time to practice.”

Finn returned to Poe's lips then, and the two men both lay on their sides, a prime position to kiss and explore each other; hands groping and cocks brushing together with the movement of impatient hips. Poe wrapped a hand around Finn's cock.

“Finn, I want this in my ass. You wanna fuck me, buddy?”

Finn's eyes fluttered closed at the words but he was nodding eagerly. Poe moved to retrieve a bottle from a cabinet near the bed and returned, giving it to Finn.

“Don't worry, I'll walk you through it, okay?”

Finn only nodded. Poe knelt on the bed, leaning forward on his elbows, and even with an expression of surprise on his face, Finn moved behind his partner. Before Poe could instruct him about the lube, Finn was dragging his tongue over Poe's ass. Finn used his tongue the way Poe had showed him, getting him wet with broad flat strokes and then using the tip to ease the tight hole open. Once he was in, he pressed his tongue as far as it could extend, shoving his face into Poe's ass trying to reach deeper.

“Finn, please!”

Finn pulled away, “okay, Poe. What do I do?”

Poe had to catch his breath.

“Use the lube on my hole, and get your fingers lubed up. You're gonna use three fingers, start with one.”

Finn followed instructions, dripping the lube along the cleft of Poe's ass and spreading it over his fingers. Slowly, he pushed a finger inside Poe.

“Mm, yes, that's good, Finn. Now, fuck me a little with it. Pull it out a ways and push it back in. Yeah, that's good. Just like that. Now, lube up again and put another finger in.”

“Poe, it's really tight.”

“It's okay, buddy, it'll stretch.”

“It doesn't hurt?”

“No, no. I'm fine. That's why we use plenty of lube.”

Once Finn was fucking him with both fingers, Poe instructed him to insert a third. It was a delicious stretch and by the time three fingers were gently fucking him, Poe couldn't wait any longer.

“Finn, I need your cock now. Let me turn over so I can see you.”

“What do I need to do?”

“You're good. You're perfect,” Poe replied, a little breathlessly as he flopped onto his back, “Just stay on your knees like that. Lube up your cock.”

While Finn followed the order, Poe grabbed a pillow to place under himself to help with the angle, and then motioned for Finn to move closer. Poe’s hips rested against Finn’s thighs now, and the way Poe casually held his legs open wide waiting for Finn had the younger man aghast but aroused. Finn looked only a little nervous as, cock in hand, he lined up with Poe’s hole and gently started pushing into him. He was immediately overwhelmed by the tight heat.

“Poe, I- It's so tight, are you sure it doesn't hurt?”

“You're doing great, buddy. You can take your time. It's perfect, it feels so fucking good.”

Poe had a hand at Finn's hip, digging his fingers into Finn's flesh, impatient despite his words. He let his hips rock encouragingly, trying to let Finn know he could take more, but at this point Finn wasn’t holding back for Poe’s sake. Finn gasped out and bit his lip, pushing his hips forward incrementally, watching his cock slowly disappear into Poe’s body. The very concept of this physical act was stupefying, maddening to Finn; he couldn’t believe what they were doing. He tried not to think but he’d never been very good at that.

“Hey, you okay, buddy?”

Finn nodded frantically before conjuring up his voice.

“Yeah, yeah. I just - I just can’t believe we’re doing this.”

Poe only grinned and tossed his head to flip hair out of his face that only fell right back. Finn leaned down, brushed the hair out of his face and kissed him; slow, long. His hips began to roll against Poe; an instinct taking over at last. Poe hummed and groaned into the kiss, and he wrapped his legs around Finn.

“I’ve wanted to do this with you for a long time, Finn.”

Finn laughed shyly, “I didn’t know this was a thing I could do.”

He kissed at Poe’s neck and ran his hands through Poe’s hair in familiar, loving caresses. Poe’s hands roamed Finn’s back, darted down to grip at a flexing thigh, held his shoulder, brushed over the back of his neck. Finn slipped a hand under Poe’s back, settled at the dip of his lower back; held him close while their hips worked together. Finn teased his mouth over Poe's neck, giving little nibbles and licks, and he wanted to kiss Poe's lips again but Poe was grunting and groaning loudly with panting breaths that seemed far too obscene for the tender way that Finn was languidly fucking into him. Finn liked these sounds but he wasn't sure what he was doing to elicit them or what they meant. Poe's hips were bucking up against him, desperate like he had been before when Finn had touched him through his trousers. Poe's grip on his arm and his back clenched and began to scratch. Finn put all this together; something to occupy his racing mind for a moment that left instinct to guide his hips and unconsciously his pace increased a little, his thrusts hitting deeper.

“Impatient, Dameron?”

Poe moaned and was now definitely thrusting his own hips forward, trying to get Finn deeper; a concerted effort, not just a subtle little plea anymore. Poe was caught maddeningly between responding to the pleasure he was given and frustratedly seeking even more.

“Don't- Don't 'Dameron’ me, Finn-”

Poe's hips were squirming, his whole body thrashing; hands leaving Finn in order to grab at the bedsheets. His voice was frustrated and it gave Finn a cocky little power trip.

“Oh,” the younger man laughed, nipped at Poe's ear, and kissed his neck.

“Ugh,” the pilot growled, “you're loving this aren't you!”

Finn chuckled again, “yeah, of course I am. What's not to love? You're gorgeous,” Finn placed kisses against Poe's skin, “you're into me,” Finn could taste the sweat across Poe's chest, “you're sexy as hell, and you're about to be begging for me, aren't you?”

Poe's head shot up from the bed, “Ohh,” he growled, “oh, you-”

But he couldn't call Finn any names in his frustrated longing, especially not when the younger man was smiling that big, gorgeous, boyish smile, so the pilot only bared his teeth. He dropped his head back down and whined.

“Will you - will you please just fuck me already? Haven't I been good for you, baby? Hm?”

Finn took Poe's hips in both of his large hands and held them up close to his own; cock buried deep inside Poe. He kissed under Poe's ear.

“Yeah, baby. You've been so good.”

Now that Finn was used to the tight grip of Poe's ass, used to the slide of his own cock in and out, he knew he could go at it a little faster. He picked up his pace gradually, at first deliberate and stuttering, but it soon became smooth and fluid and had Poe licking his lips and moaning and giving Finn an encouraging little chant of “yes, yes.” Finn slid his hands up to Poe's thighs and gently pressed them forward; it made Poe groan and clutch again at the sheets. Finn watched Poe's face; his head tossing back and forth in the pleasure and his mouth open, panting, his tongue frequently moving to wet his lips. Finn watched his own cock sliding, faster and faster, in and out of his friend's body; watched the way Poe's ass gripped him tight and it still all felt like a miraculous, improbable thing.

“Deeper, Finn, please!” Poe scratched at Finn's thigh imploringly.

Finn immediately shoved himself deeply into Poe, his own hips flush for a second with Poe's ass before he pulled back and shoved in again. Poe was responding affirmatively again: “yeah, yeah, that's it!” He lowered his spread legs to frame Finn's hips and he was pushing himself up into Finn's lap, his feet now flat on the mattress behind Finn's kneeling body. Finn thrust up, deep into Poe's body and it made the pilot groan and shake. Finn tried to keep the pace up but he was getting distracted with Poe's reactions. Poe's hands started to creep up Finn's arms and when Finn could tell that Poe was trying to sit up, he pulled the pilot up with a hand to his back, so that they were face to face.

“Finn-”

Poe kissed him; a wet, sloppy kiss with his tongue wandering in Finn's mouth. When Poe continued speaking, it was through panting breaths and a kind of drunken pleasure-haze.

“Finn, when you - when you hit this spot deep inside me, it - it - I'll explain it to you later but, buddy it feels so good. It feels so good. Can I - can I fuck you like this? Can I take over?”

Finn, eyes wide, only nodded.

Poe started to move, up and down in Finn's lap. Head thrown back, he moaned each time he came down. Finn stared at Poe's bared neck, watched him moan and his body move. His pace as he rode Finn was quick and rough; it made his cock bounce against his belly and between their bodies. And Finn had thought it felt surreal before. Finn slipped his hand between them and took hold of Poe's cock, stroking it like they had done before, twisting his grip a little, swiping his palm up over the head so that it was sticky and wet when he brought it back down across the shaft. Finn worked his hand a little faster, a little faster, and then suddenly Poe was crying out loud, groaning and shouting Finn's name and spilling jets of hot, white fluid between them. Poe's ass clenched tight and pulsing around Finn and something overwhelming was ripped out of him; he was shuddering, groaning loudly, squeezing his eyes tight against pleasure so intense it bordered on painful. Poe slowly slid off of him and fell back panting onto the bed. Finn shook, over-sensitive like every nerve in his body was on fire, and all he could do was fall forward, curling his body in on itself. This helped; he felt a strange cool now that his body was alone again, no longer sunk deep inside Poe, no longer sharing breath and heat; it felt like being woken by the blankets being ripped off.

“Finn, you okay, buddy?”

Poe's warm hand on his shoulder. Finn rolled over and let his limbs splay out; his legs tingled and shook.

“Just breathe. Just breathe, okay?”

Finn nodded slowly, drew in a few deep breaths.

“First orgasm?” Poe asked, laughter in his voice.

“Okay,” Finn sighed, “now I know what that is.”


End file.
